Holy Roman Empire to Germany
by LaurenPaige7
Summary: The story of Holy Roman Empire turning into Germany. Bits of HRE X Chibitalia and PruCan ( to come ). My friends have cried, but I guess it depends on how emotional you get. (this was originally a GerIta one-shot but turned into this long, sad story. Also, sorry for the short chapters, I thought they would be bigger :P)
1. Chapter 1

HRE had kissed the love of his life, Italia! It was somber and joyus at the same time, as he had to leave for the warfront that moment. Tears had streamed down both their faces as they hugged one last time. "Don't worry," he said, "I will think of you every day, and when I come back we can both become the almighty Holy Roman Empire and we will live together forever my love!" Italy cried openly as she said, "I love you Holy Rome, I always will!" He squeezed her to him in one last hug as he said goodye, then turned to go. " NO, PLEASE! I don't want you to leave, I love you!" Italy cried. It felt like she was stabbing him with a knife sharper than anything ever created. The farther away he got, the more the blade twisted and dug in deeper, and he was dying. He could barely stand it. He forced himself not to turn around as her screams grew more frantic. He was off to battle and he knew he just couldn't let a little thing like love distract him. But he wasn't able to dislodge the blade, so he did what he had never done before and promised he never would; he cried and he didn't care about anything but getting back to his sweetheart, Italia. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Holy Rome had fought hard during the war, but now there was a problem. He was corrupted. His inhabitants were still in his land, but there was something else. A man named Napoleon had appeared during fighting and told HRE to step down, to be no more. He knew he couldn't do it, considering Italy was waiting for him, so they fought. Swords began to clash, and muscles quickly grew tired, as they both had been fighting long before this head to head battle. They both fought with the ferocity of wild animals, but HRE knew something was growing more and more wrong inside him; he was becoming more confused with each breath he took. He spared a moment to look around. What he saw struck him hard; his soldiers were abandoning him in large groups. He was fighting solo. Suddenly, when Napoleon's sword came flying down, he collapsed, and faded into darkness. The last things he remembered were a push broom, a man named Austria and a beautiful young girl named Italy. "How strange," he thought, " a child named after a country..."


	3. Chapter 3

A tall man with red eyes and silvery-white hair stood over him. Bright lights that seemed to sear his eyes backlit the man, and his thoughts about who this mysterious figure could be were muffled by the cotton that seemed to fill his head. Suddenly, a high-pitched tone screamed in his ears, and he began to thrash uncontrollably. The man's face twisted into a look of horror and worry as he took him by the shoulders and addressed him by a strange name. Something along the lines of "Homey Rowan Umpire". When he continued shaking and thrashing, the man's cried grew more frantic. He tried to ask the albino what he'd said, but the screaming tone he'd heard a second ago grew louder, causing him to fade away, but not before realizing he'd been on a gory battle field what felt like moments before. "Impossible," he thought, "I'm only a child, I couldn't be a soldier." Or could he? Truthfully, he didn't know _who _he was, let alone _what_...

"Gilbert. Gilbert! GILBERT!" Prussia heard the doctor, but refused to respond. His brother was broken. He was slipping in and out of consciousness and had been for a week. The countries didn't know what to do, let alone the human doctors. All the medical tests said he was in perfect health too, so everybody just assumed he'd slipped into a coma, with no indication of when he would wake up. All they knew was that the teen had just...collapsed(t least that's what Prussia had told them.) Prussia had no idea what to do anymore, so he had just folded in on himself and discontinued talking altogether.

The doctor who had came in on Gilbert shaking the comatose boy senseless told him to calm down and tell him if anything changed, and proceeded to vacate the room. Inside Gilbert's head, a million things buzzed about, but in the middle of the whole mess, a plan was forming. One that no other country could know about, because they wouldn't understand & would never allow, even if it meant getting the holy Roman Empire back. Prussia, that man who usually didn't care about anyone but himself would make the ultimate sacrifice for his brother if it meant getting him back; he would commit suicide for him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early the next morning, and Prussia was still at the hospital in the same spot he had been for the past week. He hadn't slept at all, instead, he had thought about how he would carry out his plan;he would go to the room that they kept the medicine in, break in, steal the most lethal kind (if overdosed) and just...do it. Prussia felt nothing at the thought of taking his own life, only the pain for his "comatose" brother. Gilbert had been contemplating more details of the suicide mission when he realized some thing that caused his heart beat to still; the man who he suspected has put his brother in the hospital was still alive. Prussia felt a burning hatred, stronger than anything he'd even felt before, fill him up from the inside. "I need someone else," he thought, " Not only with that bas**** Napoleon, but with my brother. I don't believe this is just a coma..."

Canada stood outside the red brick building that was surrounded by trees and neatly trimmed grass. How could something so innocent on the outside hold things as dark as it did on the inside? He had no idea why Prussia had called him here, they barely knew each other. If anything they were very distant acquaintances. He entered the building and began to walk to the wing where Gilbert was. As he walked, he inhaled the sickening smell that hospitals were filled with; a cross between throw up and bleach. The fluorescent lights made the white walls and floor look even more colorless, and made Canada feel as if all the happiness had been taken from him. He realized he had made it to the check in desk for the wing where the countries were. He gave his human name, Matthew William, to the overly-perky secretary and was surprised when he was told " The man named Gilbert told us you were coming. Room 426, right down that hallway, second door on the right." He was given a visitor's tag that had his name on it and proceeded down the hall. When he got to it, he tapped gently on the door and waited to be let in. When no one answered, he hesitantly turned the know and peeked his head in. Matthew was greeted with a saddening sight, one that put a lump in his throat; Holy Rome was lain out on a stark white bed sheet with another one tucked tightly around him. Hus usual garb of a black cape and hat was gone, now replaced by an ugly green-blue hospital gown. His blonde hair was strewn around his head, leeched of all it's usual beautiful color. His pale skin seemed translucent and his blue veins pushed up from underneath.

READERS! I am sorry for stopping this where I did. I wanted to type more, but the way I am doing this is I write it on paper and transfer it onto here. I just realized that there is no good way to divide the writing I have so I try and pick a convenient spot and just hope it isn't too bad. I will post the rest ASAP. Sorry :(


	5. Chapter 4b

Canada's gaze traveled until it landed on Prussia, sunken into a bland gray chair by the bed. His red eyes were surrounded by bruised-looking purple skin and he gave off the appearance of someone three times his age. His eyes lifted to rest on Canada and his mouth began to twist until it was in a pout. His breathing grew ragged as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Matthew quickly shut the door, crossed the room and knelt down in front of Prussia, pulling him gently to the floor next to him.

Canada remembered all the times he'd been teased as a child. He'd run to his father( more a brother ), France, and had let him hold him until he'd cried himself to the brink of exhaustion. He'd always felt comforted by the presence of him, and Canada knew it was his turn to be the comforter.

He let the tall men, usually terrifying and crazy, cry and sob. Canada rocked him back and forth and spoke gently to him. "Don't worry, your brother was strong, stronger than anything we've seen since Ancient Rome. He'll wake up, you just need to give him some time.

Prussia's body continued to be wracked by sobs as he cried rivers onto Canada. He felt his shirt become stained with tears, but he didn't care. He didn't know how it was even possible for a man like Gilbert to suddenly turn into..._this. _He had never seen someone so broken as Gilbert was now. He seemed as if he'd just collapsed in on himself. Canada knew what it was like, he'd been teased so much when he was a child. The other countries would pick on him about his quietness. He was never able to stand up for himself, so as he grew older, he just began to fade into the shadows.

Prussia continued to expel tears like the sun gives off light. He slowly began calming down, his sobs turning into ragged breathing. Canada gently loosened Prussia's arms and guided him down to the floor next to him. " Prussia ?" the timid country asked. "What's going on with you?"

Prussia took a few deep breaths to steady himself, before he spoke quietly (a rarity for him) "Matthew, I don't think I'm going to be around much longer..."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Canada asked cautiously.

"Nevermind that, I need to ask something of you, something very important. My brother-" Prussia broke off as his eyes moved to the small broken boy lain across the bed. His eyes became glassy with tears.

"Prussia? Prussia, look at me." His gaze hesitantly left Holy Rome and stopped on Matthew. " I know you can get through this. Your brother was stronger than any other country is or has been. He's young, so possibly he was just too stressed. This is his body's way of making him slow down and deal with it, because he would never consciously do it, he was too set on power." Canada reached up and brushed away the tear that was carving a bath down the East's face. " Soon he'll wake up and be as good as new." the Canadian looked pleased with himself.

"Canada, who knows if he'll wake up. I've consulted pretty much every country and human doctor I know. None of them have ever seen someone just drop into a 'coma' and go in and out of it for weeks...Now, I need you to listen,-don't," he said as Canada opened his mouth to talk, "cut me off, this is important. My brother might not wake me up, but I think I know how to make him. I can't let you know how exactly, but you'll just have to trust me with this. The first thing you need to know; the man who did this to my brother, Napoleon Bonaparte, is still alive. You need to keep him away from Holy Rome. If he comes near that boy, he might kill him..."


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hi guys, I haven't posted a new chapter in quite a while, just thought I'd update you.

So, the way this story is going is I write a few chapters ahead in a notebook I have to get my thoughts straight and to make sure I don't get behind on writing. I have been looking for the notebook for the past week and a half because I had lost it, but I found it in the hellish depths of my locker, so everything's all good. The important thing to tell you guys is, I am definitely behind on my writing, so please don't be mad :( I will type really fast and hope I have it done by Friday. I'm sorry guys, but thanks for reading this :)


End file.
